Aveux
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Post saison 6. Quelques mois après le retour de Ziva au sein de l'équipe, rien n'est plus pareil. Une rencontre fortuite une nuit va peut-être changer la donne ! Tiva !
1. Chapter 1

_En plein panne d'inspiration pour mon histoire "reconstruction" que je vais finir (si,si!), voilà qu'une idée d'une nouvelle fanfiction concernant Tony et Ziva et "leurs retrouvailles" post Aliyah m'est venue. Je vous la livre chapitre après chapitre tous les deux trois jours. Le point final est déjà mis mais je préfère me donner le temps de la relecture !_

* * *

Vendredi 11 décembre 2009 23h18

Bureaux du NCIS - Washington DC

Assis sur les marches de l'escalier, Tony contemplait les bureaux déserts, plongés dans la pénombre, seule sa lampe de bureau demeurait allumée. La semaine avait été plus que calme, la période de Noël semblant avoir eu une influence positive sur les criminels en tout genre. L'équipe n'avait mené aucune enquête et à la place s'était attelée à la fastidieuse tâche d'établir les statistiques annuelles. Seul McGee avait trouvé un intérêt à cette mission ayant pu ainsi tester un programme informatique de son cru.

Gibbs avait eu, l'amabilité peu commune, de leur dire de partir tôt en ce vendredi soir. Personne ne s'était fait prié pour plier bagages et chacun s'était empressé de rejoindre les centres commerciaux afin de parfaire leurs courses de Noël. Tony, quand à lui, avait fait mine de rentrer chez lui mais s'était contenté de faire un tour avec sa Mustang dans les rues joliment éclairées et décorées de la capitale.

Au bout d'une heure, il était revenu dans les bureaux, désormais inoccupés et avait commencé à ranger le sien. Cela faisait plus d'un an, depuis son retour du Seahawk, qu'il n'avait procédé à aucun rangement et il constata rapidement qu'il avait accumulé de nombreuses choses inutiles.

Après quelques heures de rangement, un passage au labo et en salle d'autopsie, il s'était accordé une pause sur les marches de l'escalier. Il sortit des photos de la poche intérieure de veste et les contempla.

Il avait presque oublié leur existence et avait été surpris de les retrouver au fond de son troisième tiroir, le seul qu'il puisse fermer à clef.

_« Ziva, tu pensais vraiment que je les avais détruites ! » _

Ce jour-là, il les avait prises un brin pour l'énerver et surtout parce que des photos de sa coéquipière en bikini, étaient aussi immanquables, que celles de Kate à son concours de tee-shirts mouillés.

Los Angeles, le soleil, la piscine, la Ford Mustang GT rouge, les derniers bons moments passés ensemble avant la spirale infernale : la mort de Jenny, la séparation de l'équipe, le séjour interminable à bord du Seahawk et puis tous ses secrets et ses mensonges

Il avait eu le temps de les regarder ces photos à bord de ce foutu porte-avions. Même s'il appréciait énormément celle du postérieur de Ziva, _quelles belles fesses !_, il avait surtout un faible pour la photo, où elle lui lançait un regard à la fois excédé et amusé.

Malheureusement, la Ziva qui occupait depuis des mois, le bureau en face du sien, n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle représentée sur ces photos. Les bleus, les hématomes, les coupures, traces de son séjour en Somalie avaient disparu assez rapidement, mais une insondable tristesse l'habitait toujours.

Elle n'avait de l'entrain pour rien. Peu importe était sa réponse type à des questions aussi diverses que « thé ou café ? » « tu conduis ou pas ? » « couteau ou revolver ? ».

_« A quoi bon, ressassez tout cela encore une fois »_ se dit Tony en rangeant les photos dans sa veste et en se saisissant à la place d'une enveloppe qui s'y trouvait. Il se leva, souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

Après quelques minutes, il redescendit en direction de son bureau quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

_« Pourvu que cela soit la femme de ménage » _pensa-t-il

Il se retourna pour voir Ziva entrer dans les bureaux.

* * *

Reviews ?!


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

Précédemment :

_« Pourvu que cela soit la femme de ménage » _pensa Tony

Il se retourna pour voir Ziva entrer dans les bureaux.

* * *

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, Tony » s'exclama Ziva

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose » lui répondit-il en tentant d'apparaitre calme et décontracté

« J'étais la première à poser la question » dit sa coéquipière sans se démonter

« J'avais oublié de rendre un rapport à Vance » mentit-il

« Un rapport à Vance… » Répéta-t-elle incrédule

« Et toi, alors ? » coupa Tony

« Gibbs n'a pas de connexion internet et j'avais envie d'avoir une video-conférence avec ma famille en Israël, c'est le début d'Hanoukka aujourd'hui. »

« au MTAC ? » demanda surpris Tony

« Non, McGee m'a mis un programme sur mon PC »

« Bien, Bon Hanoukka alors » dit Tony en s'emparant de son sac à dos et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« Bonsoir Tony» dit Ziva en s'installant à son poste et en allumant son PC.

Tony, nerveux, appuya de nombreuses fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur .

« Arrive vite, dépêche » murmura-t-il

Le regard de Ziva se posa sur deux objets inhabituels, qui étaient disposés bien en évidence sur son bureau.

« Tony, dit-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende de loin, que font ton agrafeuse souris et ton coupe-papier sur mon bureau ? »

« Euh...des cadeaux de Noël en avance » lui répondit Tony en continuant de fixer les portes de l'ascenseur et en priant pour qu'elles s'ouvrent rapidement.

« Et tu es si fauché, que tu me refiles tes vieux trucs qui t'appartiennent » dit Ziva perplexe en examinant ses étranges cadeaux.

« La crise, que veux-tu ! » répondit Tony en se disant que son explication était plus que lamentable.

Ziva se leva de son siège pour regarder le bureau de McGee.

« Et tu as donné ta collection de GSM au bleu ! s'exclama Ziva

Pas exactement, il en a la moitié, l'autre est sur le bureau de Palmer » expliqua Tony

Il fut soulagé d'entendre l'ascenseur se mettre en mouvement.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu as osé refilé à Gibbs?» demanda-t-elle, fortement intriguée par les présents de Tony

Elle jeta un regard sur le bureau de son patron et resta un instant interdite.

Le ding de ascenseur la sortit de sa stupeur et elle cria :

«Tony, ne t'avise pas de renter dans ce foutu ascenseur»

* * *

_Je sais, c'est un court chapitre mais c'est pour mieux ménager le suspens !!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

Précédemment :

_Le ding de ascenseur la sortit de sa stupeur et Ziva cria :_

_«Tony, ne t'avise pas de renter dans ce foutu ascenseur !»_

* * *

Tony réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il valait mieux suivre son ordre, de toute façon elle finirait par le rattraper en passant par les escaliers.

Ziva marcha rapidement pour le rejoindre devant l'ascenseur et lui demanda vivement :

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que font ton badge et ton arme sur le bureau de Gibbs »

« Tu es une enquêtrice chevronnée, tu l'as deviné, non? » répliqua-t-il

« Tu démissionnes, Tony ! et comme ça, sans dire au revoir à personne. Gibbs va t'en vouloir à mort et Abby jusque dans sa tombe »

« Il me laissera jamais partir si je ne fais pas ça comme ça, tu le sais très bien » dit-il d'un ton blasé.

Il eut bien du mal à soutenir le regard inquisiteur de Ziva, qui continua à l'interroger.

« Et pourquoi pars-tu ? Tu as trouvé mieux ailleurs ? T'en as marre de nous ?»

Il préféra demeurer silencieux.

« Tony ! » cria-t-elle pour le faire réagir

« Parce que je ne supporte plus le boulot dans les conditions actuelles »dit-il en tentant de rester le plus calme possible et en pensant intérieurement _« Si je ne veux pas finir alcoolique comme ma mère, il faut que je m'en aille d'ici »_

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Ziva le visage fermé

« Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends pas » s'énerva Tony

« Mais tu vois à quoi ressemble cette équipe depuis ton retour ou en plus d'être complètement apathique, tu es aussi sourde et aveugle ? »

Sans attendre, un quelconque démenti de sa part, il poursuivit de manière véhémente en se dirigeant vers l'open-space:

« Tu as vu McGee, il a du perdre 10 kilos en trois mois et ce n'est pas le résultat d'un quelconque régime, mais de l'ulcère, qu'il a développé.

Regarde Abby, elle en est à passer du Mika dans son labo en espérant que ça te remontera le moral.

Ducky est devenu plus silencieux que l'inspecteur Harry de peur de raconter une histoire qui pourrait te blesser.

Et je ne parle pas de Gibbs. C'est la première fois, tu entends, la première fois que je le vois aussi désemparé. Il ne sait plus quoi faire et il fait n'importe quoi. Te remettre sur le terrain, c'est une énorme erreur, tu es pire que la pire des bleus. »

Tony à bout de souffle s'arrêta net et se retourna pour observer Ziva, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à son bureau. Elle semblait décomposée et au bord des larmes, ce qui lui fit regretter aussitôt ses paroles un brin agressive.

« Si c'est ta façon subtile de me dire que je n'aurais jamais du revenir, Tony, merci ! » lui lança-t-elle la voix étranglée

« On était tous content que tu reviennes Ziva et on a tout fait pour que tu te sentes bien et que tu récupères le plus vite possible » dit Tony en adoptant un ton un peu plus doux

Ziva se lança alors dans un long monologue, où sa colère montait crescendo :

« Et vous vous attendiez à ce que je redevienne moi-même alors que vous avez tous radicalement changé d'attitude à mon égard ?

Gibbs qui m'héberge sans rien dire depuis des mois, tu sais qu'il me prépare tous les jours mon petit-déj, Gibbs notre patron me prépare mes céréales, c'est à mourir de rire, non ?

Abby se prend pour une psy au lieu de blablater pendant des heures comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle me lance une phrase alambiquée et s'attend à ce que je lui raconte ma vie.

McGee n'ose pas me regarder en face, au début je voulais bien croire que mes blessures puissent le rebuter mais maintenant….

Et toi, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, pas une réflexion déplacée, pas un regard ironique. »

« NADA » hurla-t-elle le visage écarlate et les yeux grands ouverts.

Tony resta stupéfait un instant puis éclata de rire tellement la réaction de Ziva le surprenait

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je dis ? » l'interrogea une Ziva au bord de l'explosion, limite menaçante

« Rien, ça me fait seulement plaisir de voir que tu es capable de t'énerver à nouveau » dit Tony en tentant de contenir son rire

Ziva, face à un Tony toujours pris d'un fou rire tenace, se radoucit.

« Tu devrais te méfier quand je suis énervée, je suis toujours tenter de vouloir te tuer avec des fournitures de bureau » dit-elle en lui tendant son agrafeuse et son coupe-papier.

Il hésita quelques secondes parfaitement conscient de la réelle signification de sa demande.

* * *

_Reviews please !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews et oui les chapitres sont courts, mais bon c'était ça ou un long one-shot et je préfère écrire avec un minimum de feed-back !_

_

* * *

__Précédemment :_

_Tony hésita quelques secondes parfaitement conscient de la réelle signification de sa demande._

* * *

La colère soudaine de Ziva représentait un infime espoir pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais un espoir quand même se dit intérieurement Tony, en reprenant ses affaires et en les disposant sur son bureau.

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre les deux coéquipiers que Ziva rompit en demandant d'une voix anxieuse :

« Je suis vraiment aussi nulle que McGee à ses débuts ? »

« Je pense que tu t'en es aperçu, tu sors trop rapidement ton arme et après quand il faut s'en servir, tu hésites longtemps » lui expliqua Tony

« Avant, j'avais jamais peur, Tony » murmura-t-elle pour se justifier

Surpris mais content de l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire, Tony essaya de la rassurer maladroitement :

« Avant tu ne semblais n'avoir peur de rien et ça me flippait assez, je dois avouer »

«Anthony DiNozzo avoue qu'il a déjà eu peur» tenta de plaisanter Ziva pour alléger la conversation dans laquelle elle s'était engagée.

Tony décida pour une fois de garder son sérieux. Il avait envie de saisir la perche qu'elle lui avait tendue et de parler lui aussi de ses sentiments.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu peur quand j'ai tué Rivkin. Avant de tirer parce que j'étais sur qu'il allait avoir ma peau, et après quand j'ai compris que les choses ne seraient jamais comme avant. »

Persuadé qu'elle avait toujours du mal à croire en sa version des choses, il avait besoin de lui redire qu'il avait agi en légitime défense parfaitement conscient des conséquences dramatiques de son geste.

Mais il avait aussi quelque chose de plus important à lui dire et pour se donner du courage, il se rappela de la phrase qu'elle lui avait lancée un jour « sois un homme Tony », il respira un grand coup et dit rapidement :

« J'ai été aussi mort de trouille quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait capturer en Somalie et honnêtement je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au ventre que quand on s'est revu pour la première fois après cela. »

Quatre ans et demie côte à côte, des centaines de disputes futiles, une seule de sérieuse, des dizaines de conversations ambigües, deux séparations, une de subie, une volontaire et il se décidait enfin à lui dire qu'il attachait de l'importance à leur relation. Elle ne semblait pas bien avoir compris l'importance de son « pour toi » lors de leur dispute à Tel-Aviv, là il espérait avoir été plus clair.

Tony soutint quelques instants le regard de Ziva, qui semblait stupéfaite, mais rapidement mal à l'aise face aux aveux qu'il venait de faire, il commença à fixer le sol. Son silence lui était insupportable et il lâcha :

« Bon dieu, Ziva, dis quelque chose ! »

Il s'attendait à toute sorte de réponse de sa part mais pas à celle-là :

« j'ai faim »

« Quoi ! » fut la seule chose qu'arriva à formuler Tony effaré par le peu de réactivité de Ziva

« J'ai envie de manger »

« et moi j'ai envie de parler ! » répondit avec véhémence Tony

« Et bien, on parlera en mangeant » dit Ziva en lui décrochant un timide sourire.

Cela rassura un brin Tony que Ziva ne refuse pas toute discussion, elle avait surement besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Ziva se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur, à mi-chemin, elle se retourna pour lui dire :

« Tu viens ? »

« Oui, oui » dit-il en s'emparant de son sac à dos et à la rejoignant.

Définitivement, cette soirée, ne se passait décidément absolument comme il l'avait envisagée.

* * *

_Reviews appréciées comme d'hab'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Précédemment_

_« Tu viens ? »_

_« Oui, oui » dit-il en s'emparant de son sac à dos et à la rejoignant. Définitivement, cette soirée ne se passait décidément absolument comme il l'avait envisagée._

* * *

Tony remercia son ami Maurizio qui venait de lui confier les clefs de sa trattoria pour la nuit. Il fit entrer Ziva dans la salle du restaurant, où une seule table avait été dressée et éclairée avec des bougies.

« Pauvre Tony, ton ami m'a prise pour ta nouvelle petite copine » lança Ziva sur un ton amusé

« et alors ? » répliqua Tony en lui lançant un regard surpris

« Je crois que ta réputation vient d'en prendre un coup » dit-elle en s'asseyant

« Je ne comprends pas » répondit Tony en faisant de même

«Disons que je suis loin de ressembler à une de tes conquêtes habituelles, surtout en ce moment »

Tony ne dit rien mais leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire tu racontes n'importe quoi.

« Regarde moi et dis moi ce que tu vois, en étant franc » lui demanda alors Ziva sur un ton sérieux

Tony enfourna une bouchée de lasagnes que Maurizio leur avait cuisinées pour se ménager du temps pour formuler sa réponse :

« Mmm …je vois une jolie brunette d'une trentaine d'années… »

« Tony, je t'ai demandé d'être franc » gronda Ziva

« Oui, bon, tu pourrais peut-être envisagée d'aller chez le coiffeur et surtout que tu devrais manger plus souvent des lasagnes pour te remplumer un peu » dit-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Ziva suivit ses conseils et dégusta son plat :

« C'est délicieux. Ce Maurizio est un bon cuistot. Tu l'as connu comment ? »

« Longue histoire » répondit laconiquement Tony

« J'ai tout le temps » répliqua Ziva

« Il y a peut-être des questions plus importantes à aborder d'abord » lui fit remarquer Tony

« Comme quoi ? » dit Ziva en lui lançant un regard suspicieux

Il lui posa alors la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis de longs mois :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Rivkin ? »

« Tu devrais le savoir toi qui ne m'a jamais parlé de Jeanne » lui répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac

« C'est différent, Ziva, Jeanne était à la base une mission » se justifia Tony en souffant

« Tu as raison, c'était différent, puisque c'était MOI la mission de Michael » dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir

« Peut-être que comme moi, il est finalement tombé amoureux » avança Tony pour tenter de la consoler

« Tu défends maintenant le type que tu as tué ? » demanda Ziva en élevant la voix

Même s'il constatait que la conversation agaçait royalement Ziva, il décida de poursuivre :

« Non, sérieusement Ziva, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui à ton retour d'Israël ? »

Ziva posa ses couverts, prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui dire :

« Je pensais, sûrement à tort, que cela pourrait te blesser de savoir. Après la mort de Jenny, je t'ai soutenu qu'il n'y avait rien d'inévitable entre coéquipier. Et une fois en Israël, la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est de tomber dans les bras d'un de mes collègues. »

Tony eut un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que s'il avait été un peu plus clair voire un peu plus courageux en salle d'autopsie au lendemain de la mort de Jenny, peut-être que toute l'affaire Rivkin n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

« Tu avais raison, j'avais tort. On ne sort pas avec ses collègues de travail parce qu'on est ensemble tous les jours, mais parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. » finit-il par admettre

Ziva lui lança pour la première fois un regard tendre, visiblement contente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Tony se sentait un peu troublé parce qu'il venait d'avouer et préféra jouer une fois de plus la carte de l'humour :

« Regarde, j'ai jamais envisagé un instant de coucher avec McGee. Et toi ? »

« Non » fut la seule chose qu'arriva à dire Ziva avant d'éclater de rire

Ils rirent de bon cœur pendant de longues minutes avant de reprendre et terminer la dégustation de leur plat.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Ziva pour rompre le silence pesant qui venait de s'instaurer entre eux

« En dessert, il y a du tiramisu au frigo » dit Tony en adoptant un ton détaché

« Tony, je ne parlais pas de cuisine ! » s'exclama Ziva

« Je le sais bien et ma réponse est je ne sais pas et toi ?»

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas…Ramène-moi chez Gibbs » lui demanda Ziva en se levant sans lui jeter un regard

* * *

_Reviews ?_

_Le prochain chapitre est le dernier et je vous promets un truc assez énorme!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les reviews !_

_

* * *

__Précédemment_

_« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas…Ramène-moi chez Gibbs » lui demanda Ziva en se levant sans lui jeter un regard_

* * *

Tony était énervé, un mélange de fatigue et de frustration, qui avait des répercussions directes sur son style de conduite. Il était loin d'être un fou du volant comme Ziva ou Gibbs, mais cette nuit il dépassa largement les limitations de vitesse et ne respecta guère les priorités à droite et les stops qui ponctuaient la route menant à la maison de son patron.

Ziva ne fit aucune remarque sur sa conduite, mais Tony percevait sans même la regarder qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. _Elle m'en veut autant que je lui en veux et je suis sure qu'elle s'en veut autant je m'en veux. _

Tony se gara devant la maison de Gibbs, facile à repérer dans le quartier puisqu'étant la seule dépourvue de décorations de Noël. Il coupa le contact et s'apprêtait à essayer de formuler une pensée quand Ziva le prit de court, ouvrit brusquement la portière et sortit en trombe de l'habitacle en lui murmurant un vague « merci pour le trajet ».

Sans réfléchir un instant, il sortit de sa Mustang et marcha rapidement pour la rattraper :

« Ziva, attends » dit-il en élevant la voix

« Quoi ! » le rabroua-t-elle sans tenter de cacher son énervement.

Ils étaient face à face au beau milieu de l'allée de Gibbs et même s'il faisait très sombre, Tony remarqua avec amertume qu'elle le dévisageait d'un regard noir limite haineux.

« Tiens » dit-il en lui donnant une enveloppe

Ziva s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Elle sortit les trois photos qu'elle contenait, les regarda à peine et les lui jeta violemment à la figure

« Qu'est-c e que tu veux que j'en fasse, Tony » lui cria-t-elle

« J'en sais rien en tout cas, je n'en veux plus » répliqua-t-il avec véhémence

« Ça veut dire quoi exactement, Tony que je ne suis plus partie de tes fantasmes tordus ? » siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui dans une attitude menaçante

Tony ne recula pas et au contraire resta parfaitement immobile. Il prit le temps d'observer le visage de sa coéquipière défigurée par la colère avant de lui asséner froidement :

« Tu as raison, Ziva, c'est fini, j'en ai ma claque des ninjas du Mossad à moitié folle »

Elle semblait estomaquée parce qu'il venait de lui dire mais il décida de ne pas en rester là :

« Quoi Ziva, tu es surprise ? tu voulais la vérité, non ? que je sois … » il fut interrompu par une violente claque.

« Tu es un vrai salaud, Tony » lui dit elle en levant le bras pour le frapper à nouveau.

N'ayant aucune envie d'être son punching-ball pour la soirée, il saisit son poignet et employa toute sa force pour lui faire baisser le bras. Ziva résista et il fut obligé de l'attirer vers lui pour mieux la maitriser. Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, Tony le bras enroulé derrière le dos de Ziva tenant toujours fermement son poignet.

Ziva leva son visage vers le sien et le regarda avec un air de défi, visiblement pas prête à en rester là.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Ziva l'embrassa fougueusement. Il tenta de résister, de ne pas entrouvrir ses lèvres mais sa volonté était bien faible face à ses assauts.

Leur baiser fut au départ un combat douloureux et énergique, où chacun avait envie de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Tony renonça rapidement à mener la partie et Ziva lâcha peu après prise pour se laisser aller à un échange plus doux et plus sensuel.

Tony relâcha le poignet de Ziva et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne rompait pas pour autant leur étreinte. Manquant un peu de souffle, Tony fut le premier à s'arrêter, Ziva recula son visage pour l'observer et lui lança un regard surpris. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Elle s'empara de sa main et sans un mot, elle l'emmena vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Tony se figea et fit pivotée Ziva pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Ziva, pas chez Gibbs, on prend ma voiture et… »

Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas interrompu par une claque mais par un autre baiser et une Ziva qui entreprenait de lui déboutonner sa chemise.

« Je suis mort » se dit-il quand il entra chez son patron en embrassant sa coéquipière.

XXX

Tony pensait que la chance lui souriait vraiment en ce moment. Revenu au bureau aux petites heures du matin, il avait réussi à récupérer sans encombre « les cadeaux » qu'il avait déposés sur les bureaux de ses collègues ainsi que sa lettre de démission, son badge et son arme.

Il sourit en regardant le bureau de sa partenaire et se remémora la nuit qu'il venait de passer ensemble, enfin surtout le passage dans la chambre. Ce fut bien plus tendre et plus touchant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. S'ils étaient nuls tous les deux quand il fallait dire les choses, ils étaient plus que sur la même longueur d'ondes quand il s'agissait de les faire.

Il était en train de se dire qu'ils avaient eu une chance immense de ne pas se faire surprendre par Gibbs, quand celui-ci déboula dans l'open-space deux gobelets de café à la main.

Il s'arrêta devant son bureau et lui en tendit un.

« Nuit mouvementée, DiNozzo ? » dit Gibbs en lui lançant un regard narquois.

_« Et merde, les ennuis commencent_ » se dit intérieurement Tony en décrochant un sourire désolé à son patron.

FIN

* * *

_Bon alors j'attends vos retours sur cette histoire. Vous savez le bouton vert au milieu en bas !_

_Je n'ai pas décrit la scène au lit entre les deux loustics. Je ne suis pas sure que cela vous manque ? si ?. En tout cas, ce n'est pas par pudibonderie mais surtout par flemme et pour respecter le côté tout public de cette histoire. J'envisage depuis un bon moment d'en écrire une, classée M, on verra bien si l'inspiration me vient…_

_Vous savez tout, ah non, en fait, j'aimerai lancer un sort aux scénaristes et aux producteurs pour qu'ils écrivent enfin des bonnes scènes de Tiva pour la saison 7 et qu'ils trouvent une cohérence à leur relation, qui pour moi a viré au grand n'importe quoi lors de la saison 6 ! Sinon je vais jeter mon dévolu sur d'autres ships (Barney et Robin d'HIMYM) ou alors Kensi et Nate de NCIS LA (je sais, ils n'ont même pas eu de scènes ensembles dans les épisodes Legend mais j'ai un bon feeling sur les deux acteurs !!!)_

_Bon été !_


End file.
